


A Letter (part four)

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield





	A Letter (part four)

Illya racked his brains. He had met all of Napoleon’s family, or so he’d believed. Who could Millie be? Napoleon was so upset, it was clear that Millie couldn’t possibly be a beloved family pet. He had no brothers or sisters with that name. Somehow though, he felt it would be an intrusion into his friend’s grief to ask, so he remained attentive.

“I’m sorry, my friend. I am here for you.”

Napoleon nodded, and in pity, Illya watched a fat tear roll down Napoleon’s cheek.

“I know you’ve been there yourself, Illya. Millie was my… Millie was my daughter!”


End file.
